Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Fire Ninja Returns I
by thorinson22
Summary: When the demons escaped from tomb in egypt those lightspeed group under by hexagon organization own by tommy oliver and the legend rangers they recruited five individual people including dana to become lightspeed rangers soon help by john peter, and kat t
1. Chapter 0 The Characters View

**Power Rangers: The Legend Of Tigerous Kid**

**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Fire Ninja Returns I**

**Disclaimers: Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart**

**Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.**

**Rangers**

**Carter Grayson**

**Carter Grayson is a firefighter and the Red Lightspeed Ranger. He is the serious and devoted leader of the Lightspeed team.**

**Chad Lee**

**is the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, known for his aquatic skills.**

**Joel Rawlings**

**is an aerial stuntman (a.k.a. the Sky Cowboy) and is recruited by Captain Mitchell to be the Green Lightspeed Ranger.**

**Kelsey Winslow**

**is the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, and is extremely active physically, being a professional mountain climber.**

**Dana Mitchell**

**is the daughter of Captain Mitchell and sister to Ryan Mitchell. She is a nurse and the Pink Lightspeed Ranger**

**Ryan Mitchell**

**Ryan Mitchell is the son to Captain Mitchell and brother to Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Dana Mitchell. He is the Titanium Ranger,**

**Allies**

**Aquabase Staff**

**Captain William "Bill" Mitchell**

**is the captain of the Lightspeed Aquabase, and father of Dana and Ryan Mitchell.**

**Angela Fairweather**

** is a Ranger scientist at Lightspeed.**

**Neptune**

**The God Of Sea**

**Marina**

**is a lovely mermaid who was romantically interested in Chad Lee and is the daughter of Neptune.**

**Mystic Mother**

**the "Empress of All Good Magic"**

**Legend Rangers**

**2 Returning Legends**

**1. John Peter Hart – Silver Zeo Ranger, Orange Turbo Ranger, And Fire Ninja Ranger (****Like in the mmpr the movie But red)**

**2. Katherine 'Kat' Hillard Hart – 2nd Pink MMPR Ranger, Zeo Ranger 1 Pink, 1st Pink Turbo Ranger, And Pink Ninja Ranger (Like in the mmpr the movie But Pink)**

**Villains**

**Diabolico**

**Loki**

**Vypra**

**Jinxer**

**Impus/Prince Olympius**

**Troika**

**MonstersTrika (fused form of Demonite, Thunderon, and Falkar)**

**Demonite**

**Thunderon**

**Falkar**

**Queen Bansheera**

**Batlings**

**List of Lightspeed Monsters**

**Guest Villains**

**Trakeena**

**Triskull**

**Ghouls**

**Cyborg Rangers**

**Returning Villains(Not Include Astronema, Divatox, Lord Zedd, And Rita Repulsa)**

**Rescue Morpher**

**The Rescue Morphers were devices used by the 5 main Lightspeed Rescue Team members to become Rescue Rangers.**

**Red Rescue Morpher was given to Carter Grayson**

**Blue Rescue Morpher was given to Chad Lee**

**Green Rescue Morpher was given to Joel Rawlings**

**Yellow Rescue Morpher was given to Kelsey Winslow**

**Pink Rescue Morpher was given to Dana Mitchell**

**There are three functions that are used by the morpher. To morph, the rangers must press the button on the top left of the four button keypad. The top**

**right button on the keypad is used for summoning the Rangers' Rescuezords, Rail Rescues, or Omegazords to form a megazord. The bottom left button**

**is used to call an alert and the bottom right button cancels functions. Their morphing command is "Lightspeed Rescue!"**

**Titanium Morpher**

**Ryan Mitchell uses the Titanium Morpher to morph into the Titanium Ranger. His morphing command is "Titanium Power!"**

**Two Morphers Used By Those Mr. And Mrs. Kat Hart:**

**1. Fire Ninja Morpher**

**2. Pink Ninja Morpher**

**Those Two Morphing Command Are "Ninja Force, Transform" (Those Two Morphers Are Created By Ninjor And Dulcea.)**

**The Affiliated in Hexagon Organization**

**1. LIGHT SPEED RESCUE **

**2. NASADA PROBE AND SPACE STATION (BUYING IN THE YEAR 1999)**

**3. AQUABASE**

**Sypnosis:**

**(this is the alternate universe of the power rangers universe and part of mmpr and rpm universe so this is my idea about those rpm meets the legend rangers and join to them and those dr. k has known those legend rangers.) When the demons escaped from tomb in egypt those lightspeed group under by hexagon organization own by tommy oliver and the Other legend **

**rangers they recruited five individual people including dana to become lightspeed rangers soon help by john peter, and kat then join by ryan they **

**join to defeat the demons under by queen bansheera.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Prolugue

Power Rangers: The Legend Of Tigerous Kid

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Fire Ninja Returns I

Disclaimers: Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

Prolugue:

John peter and kat has been return on the year 1992 in their studies in the city of san angeles in elementary 1 year before the mmpr has begun. On 1993 those rita repulsa, baboo, squat, finster, and goldar has now escape to the space dumpster then zordon of eltar and his assistant alpha 5 has now choose five teenagers with attitude and they are Jason lee scott – red mmpr ranger, billy Cranston – blue mmpr ranger, zach taylor – black mmpr ranger,trini kwan – yellow mmpr ranger, and Kimberly hart – pink mmpr ranger they battle those rita repulsa and her allies then those tommy oliver has been captured and rita turn him to evil green ranger then now they battle him after 20 days of battles those mmpr rangers has turn tommy for the side ofgood when those 6 mmpr rangers has thwart rita in 8 or 9 months then on 1994 those lord zedd has return and he will used those green candle tommy but tommy has now give those green coin and green dagger to Jason then those tommy has never seen in 3 months then those 5 mmpr rangers has meet those three new rangers who will created by zordon and alpha they are john peter hart – violet mmpr ranger, katherine hillard hart – orange mmpr ranger, and tommy oliver – white mmpr ranger so those john peter and Kimberly has unite again after 6 years of separation then those 8 mmpr rangers has been thwart those rita and zedd again when those jason, trini, and zach has been attend to the peace conference in zwitcherland those 3 has been replace by rocky – 2nd red mmpr ranger, adam – 2nd black mmpr ranger, and aisha – 2nd yellow ranger but those Jason, trini, and zach has been keep those three mmpr morphers so now those 8 mmpr rangers has been thwart zedd, rita and their allies for another 6 months those rocky, billy, adam, aisha, kat, john peter and tommy has going to edenoi to help king lexian and the edenois with the exception of kimberly who was ill that day then on 1995 those ivan ooze has been back and destroy the command center those 8 mmpr teens has been powerless then ninjor has going to command center and sending those 8 mmpr teens to phaedos to find dulcea to give those 8 mmpr kids a new power coins upgrades those, tommy – falcon, rocky – ape, billy – wolf, adam – frog, aisha – bear, Kimberly – crane, katherine – cat, and john peter – fire tiger they return to earth and destroy those ectomorphicon of ivan ooze and they will now imprisoned those ooze to the ryan's comet for good(but in the future those ivan ooze has return.) then in unknown planet those thrax and sentinel knight has been fight but those sentinel knight has been imprisoned those thrax in the dumpster and buried it in those unkown planet(thrax has return in operation overdrive in the chapter of once a rangers in the future.) then those scorpina has return and joining to zedd, rita and the others but after the fight she is gone again those rito revolto and master ville has return and turn those whole earth in reverse and the 8 mmpr teens has been turn to kids then those billy has turn to his teens self but those 8 power coins has been destroys those zordon, alpha, billy and those 7 ranger kids has sending those 7 zeo crystals in the 7 unknown timelines those master vile has return to m51 galaxy then those alien rangers of aquitar has been fighting those rita, zedd, rito and the other villains until those 7 rangers kid has return with the 7 zeo crystal those rocky has send to the unknown year in mexico when he meet his grandfather as the child and he take it from the volcano before the eruption and saying goodbye to his little grandfather and to the village and going back to the present with those 1st zeo crystal, then the next is Adam had to recover the Green Zeo Sub-Crystal. He was transported to the past Korea, near where his grandmother was born. He met Kai-Ogi (portrayed by an unbilled Gerald Okamura), a local sage, and found the sub crystal behind a waterfall. those Tommy journeys to reclaim the Red Zeo Sub-Crystal in a Native American land. For his test, he is given three crystals (two were fakes) and he has to decide which one is the real one. He retrieves the true Red Sub-Crystal from Sam Trueheart, who also gives him half of an arrowhead. Those young kimberly and john peter has send to the year 1967 when they meet their ancestors and take their each sub crystals to the future, Kat's Zeo Quest took her to Australia, presumably the future, where she was tested for goodness of heart by Agatha, whom young Kat initially mistakes for her older self. Katherine obtained her crystal by helping out an old lady in distress (Agatha in disguise) and being rewarded with the Pink Zeo sub-crystal, and the last is For Aisha's quest, she emerges in a village in Africa that is in a state of destruction after the surrounding wildlife had begun to attack the villagers due to a plague. Young Aisha meets a young girl named Tanya Sloan, who saves her from a lion takes Aisha to Ashalla, who is said to be Aisha's great aunt, and she receives her Zeo subcrystal. However, rather than return to the team as the Yellow Ranger, Aisha decides to remain in Africa, hoping to use her veterinary knowledge to cure the plague of the animals. Tanya is sent back to Angel Grove with the Zeo subcrystal in Aisha's place. Zordon notes that the decision to stay would alter Aisha's family history so that her family would join her in Africa after time is corrected. When the Zeo Crystal restores time, the Rangers use the Viewing Globe to verify that Aisha was also reverted to her teenage form then now those 7 teens has meet Tanya sloan but the command center has been destroyed by rito and goldar then those 8 teens has been going to the power chambers via underground when they will at the power chambers those original command center has been return in the original form in 1996 those tommy – zeo ranger v red, adam – zeo ranger iv green, rocky – zeo ranger III blue, tanya – zeo ranger II yellow, kat – zeo ranger I pink, Kimberly – zeo ranger VI silver, and john peter – zeo ranger VII violet and they will now called zeo rangers because those machine empires has now here after 3 months of battle those trey of triforia has been helping the zeo team but now he wants to pass those gold ranger power but now those billy's body has not take those gold ranger powers so those tommy and Kimberly has now going to find a new gold ranger but when they returns they have jason and he become the 2nd gold ranger so they become 8 again but those billy has become old when those cog changer has going to earth those zeo rangers and the alien rangers of aquitar has team up and they will now defeat them in the battle then those billy has going back to aquitar with the rest of alien rangers in planet aquitar for his treatment for a while(billy has return on ninja storm and he and haley got married but he was at end of space ranger to help those alien rangers to battle the remnants of evil alliance of dark specter.) then those tommy's long lost sibling david has reunite and their arrowhead has reunite those gold ranger power has now leaving the body of jason so those trey has taken them back when those Jason has return in civilian status again then those Tanya has now reuniting to his family again then now those zeo rangers has now killed those other machine empire then those rita and zedd has been detroy those archerina, king mondo and their kids with the help of zeo rangers and the earth has been safe again and at the start of 1997 those divatox and her crew has now going to earth to find those lost island of maligore then now those Jason, and trini was scuba diving to surprise their friends but become capture by divatox and his crew those rocky has now in his hospital bed and those 6 teens has visit them that they not known those Justin has hide under the bed of rocky and he saw them teleport to the power chamber then those 6 teens has now at the hq those tommy and kim rescue those lerigot in the forest by the army of divatox when they return those 6 teens has now spoted those Jason, trini and lerigot's family also bulk and skull has captured by divatox then those lerigot has now captured also so those tommy – red turbo ranger, adam – green turbo ranger, tanya – yellow turbo ranger, and kim – pink turbo ranger but now those john peter and kat has retiring in spandex and served as the technical adviser for a while those billy has return for a while and help zordon, alpha, kat, and john peter to complete those zords of turbo rangers and teleport back to aquitar those tommy, adam, tanya, and kim has now drive their zord towards to the dock then those justin has given those blue turbo morpher by kat, john peter, alpha, and zordon and finish his driving course and going towards to the other 4 rangers and then those five turbo rangers has now at the muranthias and save those jason, trini. bulk, skull, lerigot and his family those turbo rangers has defeated those maligore and they return to turbo chambers except those bulk, and skull, then those tommy, jason, zach, adam, and john peter has winner to the martial arts tournament who will representatives of angel grove and those angel grove shelter has back in business then after 8 months those jason. billy, zach, trini, kim, john peter, kat, aisha, adam, rocky, tanya, bulk, skull, and their other batch has seen graduates of high school then now those divatox has return then she battle those turbo rangers then those phantom ranger and blue senturion has arrive and the blue senturion has from the future to warn the rangers about those alliance of evil then those tommy, adam, tanya, and kim has retired in spandex and gave them to tj, carlos, cassie, and ashley then those zordon and alpha 5 has going back to eltar and replaced by dimitria, and alpha 6 those original rangers from 1993 to 1998 has given the title of legendary status by the people of angel grove high council and universe including earth those Kimberly and tommy has now going to college those tommy has taken the course of paleontology those kimberly taken course of bs psychologist and computer technology when at home those john peter and kat has going to phaedos to start training as powerful ninja then back to earth and taking the course of science and technology to the other rangers we don't know what course they taking, those divatox destroy the turbo command center and the power of it so those tj, ashley, cassie, and carlos with alpha 6 has going to cymmerian planet to pursuit divatox then justin has left behind on earth then at the start of 1998 those 4 teens has now known those alliance of evil has captured those zordon so those tj, ashley,cassie, and carlos has join to Andros and they become space rangers they battle astronema's forces then 2 months have passed those adam has return and morph to encourage carlos then now those 4 teens has now stumbled to the zhane's cryogenic capsule and they released it so they become 6 now they battled astronema until they meet those teenage mutant ninja turtles then now those space rangers has almost defeteated those alliance of evil but those villains has upper hands to them then now on their final battle those veteran rangers has now temporary morphs then facing those scattered enemies on earth also those veteran rangers has scattered to those enemies to fight them all then the battle has long lasted in 6 to 7 months then now those zordon tell andros destroy his tube those andros slashed the tube and destroy it then the z wave has now begun all those alliance of villains has been turn to ash except those astronema, rita, zed, divatox, and scorpina and all of them has now become good and turn back to their human form those rita (become mystic mother and be back of lightspeed rescue to help john peter and katherine in their adventures to destroy the evils until future.) then half of 1998 to half of 1999 those galaxy rangers has now defending mirinoi, terra venture, and the whole galaxy to the forces of trakeena and his whole allies meanwhile on earth(the day of galaxy rangers defending the whole galaxy.) those former legend rangers including karone has now in their 1st reunion activity this is called reunion rangers those billy has in earth, trini and Jason has newly wed they have a son harlekin kwan scott, tommy and Kimberly has now have a daughter janice hart oliver, john peter and kat has twin they are karlina hillard hart and john paolo hillard hart(those 4 are become rangers in the near future.) then now those space rangers and galaxy rangers has team up when those psycho rangers has appeared and now those karone replace those galaxy pink when she killed by psycho pink then at the end of 1999 those galaxy rangers defeated the forces of trakeena then now those whole galaxy has now become happy in the defeat of trakeena.


	3. Chapter 2 Lightspeed Rangers Assemble p1

Power Rangers: The Legend Of Tigerous Kid

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Fire Ninja Returns I

Disclaimers: Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

Chapter 1: Lightspeed rangers assemble part 1

Then now on earth in the start of January 2000 at the desert on egypt those three egyptians has now at catacombs of evil they will accidentally open

those big casket when those ancient demons has escaped and going back to mariner bay to destroy it so those lightspeed rescue who will under by

those hexagon organization lead by tommy oliver, kimberly hart oliver, katherine hillard hart, and john peter hart are now have a meeting about it those

captain mitchell, angela, and those tommy and kim the two of four owner of hexagon has now at the aquabase staff meeting room "so! the demons

has been accidentally released." said by tommy those captain mitchell's face has turn green and replied" yes! sir they now here at mariner bay." Then

tommy replied" ok! we will activate those lightspeed rescue morpher and you will find five people including your daughter." Those captain mitchell has

replied" yes! sir ill find four people to become red, blue, green. Yellow then my daughter is become pink." Those angela said" sir tommy and madam kim

those hexagon main hq has send sending a message to you both about those john peter and kat." " what! is it angela tell us." replied by kim and

angela said" they! will return in 1 or 2 months to help lightspeed about the demon and they will at planet phaedos with ninjor and dulcea." " ok! my

brother and his wife kat has ready to return and help you to defeat those demons under by queen bansheera ok you two sending those lightspeed

soldiers and dana to recuit those other four and take them here at the base me and my husband has going back to hexagon because he will going

back to his island to find those dinosaur bones and me will visited the other branch in the other cities." Then those officials has nodded then kim and

tommy has used their teleporting watch and teleport back to hexagon hq those captain mitchell and angela has called general jana and general jelo to

brief them about those recruiting and they go by dana to scattered to find those four heroes. then those dana mitchell, gen. jelo, and gen. jana has

going to the house of kelsey winslow and kelsey let them in " hello! where here to recruit you but we will take you to our hq and my father will brief you

about a situation." said by dana mitchell and kelsey replied" sure! i will go so where you going now." "ok! me and my unit has now going to the houses

of carter grayson, chad lee, and joel rawlings." said by dana and kelsey replied"ok! but can i will go with you those 3 is my friends and i will help you to

convince those 3." " sure! you come with us then we go first to house of joel." said by dana and kelsey replied " ok! lets go to joel's house." then those

kelsey has going to her room and take her yellow jacket and the key of herself and lock her house and going to the vehicle of lightspeed rescue and

she hop on and the lightspeed vehicle has going to the street of joel rawlings when all of them saw the advertising paper and read it ' national

championship martial arts tournaments, joel 'the cowboy' rawlings vs benitez huplos and the winners take 100,000 us dollors and a trophy those

kelsey said" that! blackman with a hat is joel 'the cowboy' rawlings and he is martial arts enthusiasm and the students of jason lee scott and tommy

oliver." "oh! so his good in martial arts thats so nice he knows those two legends." replied by dana and kelsey said" ok! the match are now start." the

now those two fighters has now in the ring and the fight has now on those two has clashing and both punch then joel kick those benitez in to the body

and benitez has now roaring in pain and now those joel has 10x punch those benitez and he is knockout and the referee said" and! the winner is joel

rawlings." those joel has happy and take those 10,000 usd and his trophy and kelsey said" joel! come here in a minute." those joel replied" ok! kelsey

im going there." those joel has now down from the ring and walk going kelsey's place and said" what's! up kels what is it?" and kelsey replied" this! is

dana mitchell she is work in hexagon." and joel said" what! your work their ive know the owner of that project ranger group because i was the martial

arts students of those jason lee scott and tommy oliver." and dana said" i! know that so are you come with us or not?" and joel said" ok! i come but

wait im going back to dressing room and change and take my duffel bag." " ok! joel we wait you at our limousine and we will recruit those chad and

carter." replied by dana those kelsey, dana and the two generals has going to limousine and wait joel then at limousine those kelsey said" ok! so those

hexagon group has own those lightspeed organization dana." " yes! kelsey those hexagon group organization has own by the legend rangers since

1993 to the end of 1999 but only known this is all the workers and the aquabase staff also those nasada has now own by those hexagon group

organization and the total workers of them are 150,700 in total." replied by dana then those joel has here and enter to the limousine and the driver

has drive it going to the house of chad then when they there those chad has now fighting those demon battlings and he was apprehended but from

out of no where those jason and trini has there but morph in to red and yellow mmpr rangers and their suit are updated (like those suit in the mmpr

the movie if you watch it, i know you watch it he he he.) and those two has now fighting them and destroy it by their each blasters and gone, those

chad lee has said to himself ' woa! thats red and yellow mmpr rangers im so happy to watch those two legend rangers in action' those joel and kelsey

has going to chad place and kelsey said" hi! chad you are happy to see those red and yellow mmpr rangers." " yes! but theres 4 of them like jason and

trini, then rocky and aisha but we don't know who are them are?" replied by chad and joel said" ok! if you want to know come with us because those

lightspeed rescue need us to fight those demons who you face." " ok! im join for the protection of earth." those three has now walk to the limousine

and enter before the driver start the engines those dana's cellphones has ringings and she said " hello? whose this." " dana! its me your dad those

carter grayson has now here at the aquabase he is recruit by tommy and his wife kim comeback here now and we start the meeting." replied by capt.

mitchell and dana said " sure! dad where now going back to the aquabase." ' ok! dana i will wait you here?" those phone has now hangout and dana

said" lets! go back now to the aquabase those carter grayson has now in the hq." " sure! madam dana ." replied by those driver then those limousine

has now turn back and going back to the aquabase hq then those kelsey, chad, joel, and dana has going down from the limousine and they will enter

those three has saw the pictures of all legend rangers and they will happy because they will saw the pics and the hq of aquabase those four has now

going to the meeting room and those three has face to face those jason, trini, tommy, and kim with carter, capt. mitchell, and angela and they will now

going to the chair and sit down those tommy said" ok! so those five recruited has now here watch this footage you five." then on screen those five has

saw the demons who will attack those every people in mariner bay but those every rangers has going there to help but loose because their ranger

powers has not for demons. " sir! im in i want to protect this mariner bay from the forces of demon and to become ranger also since 1994 i watching tv

everyday and i watch the adventures of rangers including bulk and skull, i was at the famous countdown of destruction when tj, cassie, carlos, ashley,

and zhane will morph infront of everyone else." replied by carter and trini said" oh! i see you are truly fans of legend rangers including four of us so you

five are now ready to become lightspeed rescue rangers and protect mariner bay from the demons including queen bansheera and her allies." " yes!

we are ready to protect mariner bay and also our planet earth." replied by those five and nod to those four legends and the four legends has now nod

back those angela has walk and going to the place of morphers and took it and going back to the meeting room to give those morphers to the five and

those five has take it and capt. mitchell said" you! five if you transform say this 'lightspeed rescue' and you five has now transform into power rangers."

those five has nod and they will take their each jacket and suit it and going to the rescue rover those five has now took those rover and carter drive it

and going to fight their first monster firugo the king of fire demon and the last of his group and the lightspeed rescue has going there to fight him.

**see you guys in the next chapter if the team will win against firugo the king of demon find out in the lightspeed rangers assemble part 2?  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Lightspeed Rangers Assemble p2

Power Rangers: The Legend Of Tigerous Kid

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Fire Ninja Returns I

Disclaimers: Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

last time in the last chapter:

those aquabase staff has recruited those carter, chad, joel, kelsey, and dana and they will turn in to power rangers lightspeed rescue and they will face

those firugo the king of fire demon they will succeed or not find out in this chapter 2 of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Fire Ninja Returns I

Chapter 2: **Lightspeed Rangers Assemble Part 2**

Then now those carter, chad, joel, kelsey, and dana has now recieved those five rescue morphers and their 6 each color jacket who wil engraved their

names on it and the logo of lightspeed those capt. mitchell said" Ok! you five said this if you morph 'lightspeed, rescue' and you five are morph to power

rangers the defenders of mariner bay and earth against demon warriors and queen bansheera." " yes! sir we swear to protect this mariner bay and the

earth." replied by those five and now those five has going to their each room and making a sleep meawhile in the underground of skull cavern those

diabolico, vypra and the other demons has now in their meetings those vypra said" diabolico what monster we send to mariner bay to destroy them."

" ok! vypra can you call those firugo the king of fire demon." replied by diabolico and vypra said' yes! diabolico im now go and recruit those firugo." "ok!

vypra he is now at the deepest of skull cavern with other monsters of us." replied by diabolico and those vypra has nodded and walk going to the

elevator and enter going to the monster cavern in the deepest of skull cavern and she said" firugo! diabolico wants to talk to you. "tell! him that im

comming in 10 minutes." replied by firugo those vypra has now teleport herself when she was now at the side of diabolico those vypra said to herself

'aw i have teleport power why i will use those elevator' and she laughs to herself then on planet phaedra the home of those fire and pink ninja

rangers (and lothor can not attack them because those planet phaedra because those planet is now have a anti lothor's seal in which not broken by

lothor's army and himself.) those austin the powerful warrior has now call those john peter and his wife kat who will training to each others those two

has ninja bounce to austin, ninjor, and dulcea and austin said" you! john peter, and kat your planet has been in danger against those queen bansheera

and her demon allied has now attacking those mariner bay who will now 50 meters in angel grove but your organization called hexagon and those

aquabase has now launch those lightspeed rescue ranger project and they will ready if those demon has now launch an attack to mariner bay."

"what! ok where going there to help those lightspeed rangers." replied by john peter with an anger face those ninjor said " ok! we send you both but

wait for 2 weeks because we three are create your fire and pink ninja morphers ok john peter what your zord." " ok!i want fire tiger zord and my wife

are pink tiger zord." replied by john peter and those three are now going to the morpher's and zord lab and those kat said" so! dear where going back

home before we going to mariner bay we going to the hexagon organization main hq to visit your sister, tommy and the other ranger legends." " sure!

then after we going there we going to aqua base and helping those lightspeed rangers for their battle against queen bansheera and her demon

allies." replied by john peter and those two has now start their practice again the ninja battle meanwhile in the aquabase those tommy and captain

mitchell has now in the meeting room and tommy said" so! your son has now taken by diabolico." " yes! but he was raised in evil how i turn him back

to the side of good ." replied by capt. mitchell and tommy said" we! help you to turn him back to good me and my scientist has now repowering those

morphers from 1993 t0 1999 and we will now upgraded our suit from spandex to nano fiber hybrical suit every year we upgraded that if any villains

was show up to a new suit but now we called it nano fiber hybrical suit." " ok! tanx but wait where's your hexagon base?." replied by capt. mitchell

and tommy said" ok! the hexagon base has now located in the angel grove mountain where those zordon's command center those hexagon hq has

now 200 square meters and 10 each doors sided and every door has now have 6 guards before you enter and no one frome any civilians from any

town who will not enter there even the government because those hexagon hq has not part of government even those nasada base, nasada port, and

nasada space port who will now at all cities from from all over the world even this aquabase will not own by the government because my organization

created this too those all properties of hexagon organization has been private and the cities has now run by the officials like mayor ardulfo of angel

grove, mayor saturno cranston of mariner bay the brother of billy those two has now allies by the hexagon organization." " wow! heavyguards so

there's secret camera in our hexagon hq." replied by capt. mitchell and tommy said" yes those 200 square meters has now have 1000 secret rooms

even the employees room those room of boys has now seen only by the viewer guys and those rooms for girls has now seen by the viewer girls except

those hallways, meeting rooms, scientist room, zord bays, and many others who will inside and out side of hexagon hq there's also 7000 guards who

now scattered outside of hexagon hq in every 200 square meters outside." " wow! heavy guarded so how's your paleontology schooling." replied by

capt mitchell and tommy said " yes! heavy guarded my schooling me and my wife kim has been graduated two months from now she is graduated in

psychology and im graduated in bs in paleontology ok this is my last appearance here because me and kim has now attending in graduation marsh

but every week there's a random legend rangers appear here to teach your rangers in ways of martial arts and many others to help this new team."

" ok! tanx for coming here and need those appearance of legend rangers to assist my team if the monsters has been tough." replied by capt. mitchell

and those tommy has now teleport back to the hexagon hq meanwhile in the skull cavern those firugo has been teleport infront of diabolico and vypra

those firugo said' hello! why you contact me diabolico." ' ok!go to mariner bay and destroy the city." replied by diabolico and firugo said" yes! my master

i will go and destroy the whole mariner bay for you.' " ok! firugo go and destroy." replied by diabolico and now those firugo has been teleport and those

diabolico and vypra has been evil laughing and now at the city those firugo and the battling's has now start wrecking havok to the city and at the

aquabase those signaling has now start to pop out those five has now in their position those carter said" ok! guys ready." " yes! we are ready." replied

by those other four and those five shouted" lightspeed, rescue." then a flash of colors has now enveloped to those five and those nano fiber hybrical

suit has now in the body of those five and teleport to the city those blue, green, and yellow has now fighting those battling's and those red and pink

has now fighting those firugo but now those two has apprehended by firugo but now in the top of a building those jason and trini in a mmpr suit has

watching and jason said" not! bad but those firugo has so powerful." " so! we help them jason." replied by trini and jason said" we! watch them for a

while but they will still loosing we help them to destroy that monster." " ok! we watching for a while." replied by trini those two has now watch a fight.

those lightspeed rangers has been take their blaster and start shoot those firugo and take their swords and slash them in two minutes and a half but

those firugo has been start running and punch every one of them and then demorph so those two mmpr rangers has now ready to attack to help.


	5. Chapter 4 Lightspeed Rangers Assemble p3

Power Rangers: The Legend Of Tigerous Kid

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Fire Ninja Returns I

Disclaimers: Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

LAST TIME IN CHAPTER 3

those lightspeed rangers has fighting those firugo but the new team has been loosing and those red and yellow ranger of mmpr has now here to here

to help the new team against firugo.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I SHOW ALL OF YOU WHAT TEAM FROM 1993 UNTIL POWER RANGERS LIGHTSPEED RESCUE**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers****[edit]Original members**

**Jason Lee Scott, Red Power Ranger and team leader I, later second-in-command II (until late Season 2)**

**Zack Taylor, Black Power Ranger and second-in-command I (until late Season 2)**

**Trini Kwan, Yellow Power Ranger (until late Season 2**

**)****Kimberly Hart, Pink Power Ranger/Pink Ninja Ranger (until late Season 3)**

**Billy Cranston, Blue Power Ranger/Blue Ninja Ranger****[edit]**

**New members**

**Tommy Oliver, Green Power Ranger (until early Season 2)/White Power Ranger/White Ninja Ranger and team leader II (from early Season 2 and onward)**

**Rocky DeSantos, Red Power Ranger II/Red Ninja Ranger (late Season 2 and onward) and second-in-command**

**Adam Park, Black Power Ranger II/Black Ninja Ranger (late Season 2 and onward)**

**Aisha Campbell, Yellow Power Ranger II/Yellow Ninja Ranger (late Season 2 and onward)**

**Katherine Hillard, Pink Power Ranger II/Pink Ninja Ranger II (late Season 3 and onward)****[edit]Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers**

**Main article: Aquitian Rangers**

**Delphine, White Aquitian Ranger and team leader**

**Aurico, Red Aquitian Ranger and field commander**

**Cestro, Blue Aquitian Ranger and second-in-command**

**Tideus, Yellow Aquitian Ranger****Corcus, Black Aquitian Ranger****[edit]**

**Power Rangers Zeo**

**Tommy Oliver, Zeo Ranger V Red and team leader**

**Adam Park, Zeo Ranger IV Green**

**Rocky DeSantos, Zeo Ranger III Blue and second-in-command**

**Tanya Sloan, Zeo Ranger II Yellow**

**Katherine Hillard, Zeo Ranger I**

**Pink****Trey of Triforia, Gold Ranger I (first and final part of the season)**

**Jason Lee Scott, Gold Ranger II and second-in-command II**

**[edit]Power Rangers Turbo****[edit]Original members**

**Tommy Oliver, Red Turbo Ranger and team leader**

**Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger**

**Adam Park, Green Turbo Ranger and second-in-command**

**Tanya Sloan, Yellow Turbo Ranger****Katherine Hillard, Pink Turbo Ranger**

**[edit]Later members**

**T.J. Johnson, Red Turbo Ranger II and team leader**

**Carlos Vallerte, Green Turbo Ranger II and second-in-command**

**Ashley Hammond, Yellow Turbo Ranger II****Cassie Chan, Pink Turbo Ranger II**

**Phantom Ranger****Blue Senturion**

**[edit]Power Rangers in Space****Andros, Red Space Ranger and team leader**

**T.J. Johnson, Blue Space Ranger and second-in-command**

**Carlos Vallerte, Black Space Ranger**

**Ashley Hammond, Yellow Space Ranger**

**Cassie Chan, Pink Space Ranger**

**Zhane, Silver Ranger**

**[edit]Power Rangers Lost Galaxy**

**Main article: Galaxy Power Rangers**

**Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy Ranger and team leader**

**Damon Henderson, Green Galaxy Ranger**

**Kai Chen, Blue Galaxy Ranger and second-in-command**

**Maya, Yellow Galaxy Ranger**

**Kendrix Morgan, Pink Galaxy Ranger**

**Karone, Pink Galaxy Ranger II**

**Mike Corbett, Magna Defender****[edit]Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue**

**Main article: Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers**

**Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger and team leader**

**Chad Lee, Blue Lightspeed Ranger and second-in-command**

**Joel Rawlings, Green Lightspeed Ranger**

**Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger**

**Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Ranger**

**Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger**

CHAPTER 4: LIGHTSPEED RANGERS ASSEMBLE PART 3

those red and yellow mmpr rangers has been here and start fight those firugo those red mmpr has now punch, kick, punch, kick and kick those firugo

those yellow has now take her power daggers and slashing those firugo 10x then those red take his power sword and power up it then slashed firugo

5x and then those red and yellow mmpr has now power up their each weapons and double team those firugo and double kick the monster and he was

scape those five lightspeed rangers has now walking going to the place of those two red and yellow mmpr legends and those two has now pushing

their communicator and those seven has now teleport back to the aquabase and they will at the command center those two has been power down

they will revealed as the legend jason and trini scott those five has now dropped jaw because they will at the front of those two legend rangers and

trini said" hahaha! you five has now amazed that two of the legend mmpr rangers has now in your front." " yes! since i was a kid i want you and jason

become husband and wife and become true." replied by dana and trini said" tanx! by the way where here because those tommy and kim oliver has

send us to training you five in the ways of martial arts." "ok! we need training to defeat those firugo." replied by kelsey and those two legend rangers

has now nod and take those five lightspeed rangers in the training area and start their training meanwhile on planet phaedra those ninjor, dulcea and

austin has still at the lab and created those fire and pink ninja morphers those john peter and kat has still in their ninja training for their return in earth

against those queen bansheera and her demon army meanwhile at the oliver residence in reefside those tommy, kim, and haley has now at the under

ground those three has now setup those dino base if something happen in the future and now those haley, kim, and tommy has now set up those trio

cyberspace and become huge teens haven and now those tommy and kim has now going back to angel grove for their graduation day and to see

those hexagon corporation then two weeks later those jason and trini has now still training those lightspeed rangers they will still in their martial arts

to improve it and jason said" so! me and trini are now talk for a while about those trainings of you all." " ok! we train our selves to fight those firugo."

replied by those five and now those trini and jason has now talk and trini said" jase! what are we talk." "ok! we begin those phase 2 called mixed

martial arts." replied by jason and trini said" ok! we teach them about those mixed martial arts to become powerfull rangers like us we teach them how

to unleashed their chakra like us." " sure! trini we teach those four how to unleashed their chakra so lets the chakra training begins." replied by jason

and now those cellphone of jason has ringing he open it and jason said" hello! whose this.?" " jase! its me john peter hart me and kat has return to

earth in three weeks wait us in our hexagon hq." replied by john peter and jase said" ok! three weeks all of us are now waiting." " ok! thanks jase by

the way are you dying your hair hehehe." replied by john peter and he close the cellphone and jase said to himself ' how! he know im dying my hair'

those trini said" jase! whose on the phone." " its! john peter, then he and kat are comming home from planet phaedra, three weeks from now." replied by jason

then those alarm has sounded and those capt. mitchell voice" rangers those figuro and the batlings attack those sector 19." those five has now stood in line

and carter said" guys! ready." "ready!" replied those five and they punch those button in their morpher and they said" lightspeed, rescue." and then

they morph in their lightspeed nano fiber hybrical suit (those suit has like those mmpr the movie.) and going to the vehicle room those carter, kelsey and dana has now at rescue rover

those chad and joel in their each motorcycle and they will now riding going to the place of firugo and the battlings then they arrive and they took their each weapon and start

destroy those all battlings those five rangers has now took their primary weapons and combine it those big shot has going to firugo and he was destroy for good and the rangers has won.

**authors note:**

**the next chapter are still all legends has return but in the next chapter after next chapter, has only 1 or 2 veterans has now appeared they only appeared or mentioned by the those 8 lightspeed rescue rangers, I said this is take place in the timeline of mmpr the movie, spd, and rpm but after those rpm, 2 years after those venjix was destroyed those samurai and others saban made until future are now in this timelime and also ****those spd is not in 2025 instead they will at 2004 after those dino thunder has graduate and ill explain it at 3 chapters after end of my alternate pr dinot hunder fics plss enjoy and i will edited those first 3 part chapter and repost it plsss enjoy it soon i will re edit and re post those 3 part chapter first episode see you in the next chapter.**

**AN: **

**sorry guys but for now this is the chapter i will end and i will hold this because i will focused to my other stories called POWER RANGERS RPM: THE RETURN OF VETERAN RANGERS because of that after i will take it to chapter 25 i will re rewrite this Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Fire Ninja Returns I but stay tuned for my further announcement because if im ready those ****POWER RANGERS RPM: THE RETURN OF VETERAN RANGERS has been the future of my stories called Power Rangers: The Legend Of Tigerous Kid series if this is the 2009 part of that series.**


End file.
